<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOML by Thatonedumbkid61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666448">LOML</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonedumbkid61/pseuds/Thatonedumbkid61'>Thatonedumbkid61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmilla - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Kara Danvers, Crossover, F/F, Fluffy, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Happy, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Vampire Carmilla, anonymous request, catmilla, multi chapters, strap ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonedumbkid61/pseuds/Thatonedumbkid61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon- Hey Maiya! I saw your account. Out of all people, didn’t know you will actually get yourself an account.</p><p>Thebeastisback- For a whole year, Kid. What can I help you with?</p><p>Anon- Not a Kid. I’m 17.</p><p>Thebeastisback- ……..Kid.</p><p>Anon- W.E…...I need and Polyamorous Fanfic between; Regina Mills, Kara Danvers, Lexa Woods, and the one and only Camrilla Karnstein. </p><p>Thebeastisback- The fuck! Dude that’s not even the same fandom. What am I supposed to do with a Magic Queen, an Alien, a Warrior, and a Vampire? </p><p>Anon- Use your brain genius.</p><p>Thebestisback- I hate you.</p><p>Anon- I know. Add  multiplies chapter. </p><p>Thebeastisback- THE FUCK!! How many?</p><p>Anon- Eight. Or nine</p><p>Thebeastisback- You're joking…..Right?</p><p>Anonn- Nope. First chapter Warmth.</p><p>Thebeastisback- At least you're giving me chapter ideas.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------</p><p>I will be putting this into multi chapters, which a friend of mine will help put into a multi chapter. The tags say it all!!</p><p>Also if there is any grammar or something missing from my work. I apologize I had just seen what was happening and when I copy and paste some things will be out of the chapter. So I apologize for the mistakes and will understand y'all confusion. But other ways enjoy the story[s].</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Evil Queen | Regina Mills/ Carmilla Karnstein/ Lexa (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon- Hey Maiya! I saw your account. Out of all people, didn’t know you will actually get yourself an account.</p><p>Thebeastisback- For a whole year, Kid. What can I help you with?</p><p>Anon- Not a Kid. I’m 17.</p><p>Thebeastisback- ……..Kid.</p><p>Anon- W.E…...I need and Polyamorous Fanfic between; Regina Mills, Kara Danvers, Lexa Woods, and the one and only Camrilla Karnstein. </p><p>Thebeastisback- The fuck! Dude that’s not even the same fandom. What am I supposed to do with a Magic Queen, an Alien, a Warrior, and a Vampire? </p><p>Anon- Use your brain genius.</p><p>Thebestisback- I hate you.</p><p>Anon- I know. Add  multiplies chapter. </p><p>Thebeastisback- THE FUCK!! How many?</p><p>Anon- Eight. Or nine</p><p>Thebeastisback- You're joking…..Right?</p><p>Anonn- Nope. First chapter Warmth.</p><p>Thebeastisback- At least you're giving me chapter ideas.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------</p><p>I will be putting this into multi chapters, which a friend of mine will help put into a multi chapter. The tags say it all!!</p><p>Also if there is any grammar or something missing from my work. I apologize I had just seen what was happening and when I copy and paste some things will be out of the chapter. So I apologize for the mistakes and will understand y'all confusion. But other ways enjoy the story[s].</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carmilla was the last to get out of bed; she hates mornings. Never liked it she is just very broody. But without the warmth of her girlfriends it was so uncomfortable. Cold, empty, especially too much space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning she sat up, stretching and yawning as she got into this….morning. Looking at her left empty and looked towards her right the same, empty. She groaned low in her throat when she had to get up to find something warm again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got out of bed and walked towards and out the bedroom door. First her girlfriends isn’t in bed and now the sun wants to play ‘Blind your eyes today’. She groaned once again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate mornings.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She kept walking until she reached the steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just wants warmth so she can go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She used her speed to travel down the large and long stairs. (that’s what she said) she stopped when she reached the living room. The first person she sees is Kara, reading her book ‘To kill a Mockingbird’. Carmilla sighed and used her speed to go to Kara. Kara, who doesn’t know what just happened, looked at her hand that is now empty and black fur in it’s place. She looked down at the introduder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carm” she groaned, pushing Carmilla a little bit, all she received was a purr coming from the big fur ball and a meow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a cat, Carmilla! Humanform, You know Regina don’t like fur on her couch.” Carmilla huffs. Kara isn’t wrong Regina is always having a fit. But it is adorable how  she cuddles with her at night. Sometimes she even turns herself into a mountain lion. And just cuddles with Carmilla when they home alone, while Lexa and Kara are working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Why so cuddily today? You usually grumpy and get mad when we get close and give you a hug when we know you love our hugs and kisses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it. Y’all left me in the bed and it got cold.” Carmilla whimpered burying her head in Kara’s neck. She isn’t going to admit this but when head is buried under any of their necks she feels safe and secure and that they will never abandon her. Just like Laura never abandoned her. But she lost her love because she wasn’t there on time. She wanted to save Laura and turn her, but Laura said no. She wanted to meet her mother again and Carmilla had no choice but let her choices be what they are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carmilla has been scared for three years alone and careless. That’s when she had bumped into Lexa. Lexa was the one to introduce her to Kara and Regina. She told her about Laura and how she became a broken shell, ever since they had shown her love and took care of her she started developing feelings for the three women. Carmilla didn’t want to find love, her heart belonged to Laura. But they all told her that Laura would want her to be happy. And she believed it. No matter what Laura will always be her first love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww I’m sorry, baby. I had to leave early today because of a bank robbery.” Kara said, messaging Carmilla head as she started to purr under her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s otay, where is Gina and Lex??” Carmilla asked in her innocent voice. Grumpy but adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina had mayor duties, and Lexa got called to the station for a case. Murder, two dead.” Kara said a little shaken up about what happened earlier in the day. Carmilla felt Kara tense beside her, she brushed her nose on the soft skin of her neck and kissed on it before she nibbled on it, Kara relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m okay. They will be back soon. Let’s say we go back to bed and take a little nap and wait until they get back home. What do you say?” Kara asked, alread sitting up with Carmilla sitting hallway on her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Carry me?” She asked with her adorable little eyes and pout. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are definitely another me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay stand up for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carmilla did as she was told, Kara stood up. Carmilla was short compared to Kara. But she didn’t complain. Kara bent a little to pick up the dark haired woman by placing her hands under her thighs. Carmilla always let out a little sound when she get picks up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are getting easier to be carried, babe.” Kara started walking out of the living room and towards the flight of stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? How bout you fly us up?” Carmilla asked getting back to her spot, under Kara’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kara started to flout hot up and going over the flight of stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, beautiful let’s get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>**************</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was about 12 something in the morning when Lexa and Regina came home.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rough day?” Lexa asked as she see Regina step out of her black Mercedes-Bends and walked up to her, holding the door open for the mayor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. And yes a long and rough day. How about you, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa and Regina walked into the kitchen after dropping their car keys in the bowl on the table right next to the door. Discorded their shoes and coat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, it was too much. The case was harder than I anticipated. The two victims are teenagers and I took it personal. Gina, the only thing I wanted to do and let the sin of a bitch pay with a bullet in his head. Long story short I got off the case. We caught the unsub immediately and I just wanted to go into the interview and press his face into the glass door. He kidnapped them, kept them caged up, raped them, and  brutally murder them. I wanted so bad to go in and kill him, make him pay.”  Lexa was angry, Regina saw it. She feels her energy. Cases like this, there is no way you can put Lexa to relax until there is justice for the parents. Regina place her drink down, apple cider, on the counter and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, baby. I understand. The family will be getting justice . I will be paying for all the get together for them. I talked to the parents and they said thank you for catching home. It will be okay, baby. None of this is your fault. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa turned in Regina arms and wrapped her arms around her waist bringing her close. She pressed their foreheads together.  Regina was playing with the little hairs on the back of Lexa's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me?” Regina asked looking up behind her eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa chuckled at the adorable question and closed the distance between them. The kiss was slow and passionate until Regina tongue swiped her tongue on Lexa’s bottom lip asking for permission which was granted. The kiss became more as soon as their tongues came into contact. They both were moaning into each other bringing their body’s impossible close to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both were startled with a scream of “KARA!!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both moaned at that. Kara with her dominance is something else, Lexa is dominat but at the same time Kara is so much more.  The last time she was dominated by Kara she was blown out of this world. Kara is a puppy, loves and cares about a lot of people, a ray of sunshine and doesn't curse. A perfect angel. But if it comes down to protecting Carmilla, Regina and Lexa she gets possessive. She and Regina are very protective over them. They mark them whenever and however they want. It’s just how they are.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna join them, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With that a cloud of purple smoke took their place.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anon- See I knew you would be a genius. 😁 speak of it. The story’s will not be connected with each other at all and are just different. You understand what I’m saying right?</p><p>Thebeastisback-Nah I’m that slow. </p><p>Anon- yes you are.</p><p>Thebeastisback- shut it. What’s up? Are you giving me another one already?</p><p>Anon- Of course I am! Oh baby, you think that you gonna have a week before I send you more? Ha…..think again. After every story there will be one right behind it.</p><p>Thebeastisback- What’s up with you and calling everyone a baby?</p><p>Anon- not everyone just you. Anyway love what you did. And I was surprised when you had put Laura in there. And come on, put more details in the story. You already know how to do that kid.</p><p>Thebeastisback- Alright. What’s the next story about?</p><p>Anon- Mine. </p><p>Thebeastisback- possessive behavior</p><p>Anon- Something like that.</p><p>Thebeastisback- all four or just two of them?</p><p>Anon- two of them. The other two are on vacation or something. Remember more details. Matter of fact let me help you out. Between Regina and Kara</p><p>Thebeastisback- wait how is this playing out?</p><p>Anon- A very drunk Robin comes to Regina  and starts talking about the good time, which he believes they had and how Regina rejected him. He gets pissed off and back her into a wall about to fuck her, basically rap since she isn’t consenting it, before he can do any damage Kara come and saves the day and they fuck like animals at home. Okay.</p><p>Thebeastisback- Wow. Ummm, I might switch somethings up but let’s do this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara was just landing in front of her door when a sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave me alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> was heard from a distance. She recognized that voice immediately and flew as fast as she can to the mayor . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///////////</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Gina, you know I’ve missed you.” Robin, a very drunk Robin, said backing Regina up into a wall. Robin had come into her  drunk and started talking about the “good” times they had. Mostly about the 3 minute sex. Saying it was the best three minutes of her life. When she couldn’t even come until he had already fallen asleep from the orgasm. She had to get herself off and lucky for her she already developed feelings for Lexa and she called her to help her with that situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robin, leave me alone. I do not miss you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin looked angry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How dare she reject my feelings for her!!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He finally pushed her to the wall that she was currently trying to move away from, he wrapped his hands around her throat, squeezing it just a little making her gasp, her hands shot up to his wrist trying to move him but wouldn’t budge. He leaned in and kissed her neck, she moved her head to the side, which didn’t do anything but made him kiss more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby, you know you love this cock deep into your pussy. No one will ever make you feel how I did.” He growls going to squeeze </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you never let me feel as good as they do.” She growled her eyes glowing purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They? Who the vampire, superhero, and that D.E.O agent? Please they don’t have a dick! They can feel shit…..they are stubborn! Let me show you what you’ve been missing.” He said tugging onto his , Regina looked in horror, she didn’t want this, never wanted it. She tried using her magic but for a reason it isn’t working. She looked at Robin and knew what was happening to her now. She shook her head and tried kicking but couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should have never taught me, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand left his  and started rubbing all over Regina, she cried and struggled. That’s when her door was bursted open and Robin wasn’t in front of her any more. She grabbed hold of her own neck drawing in the air to feel in her lungs, falling to the ground as she did so. Once she caught her  she looked at the scene in front of her. Kara in her super , her hair blowing with the wind coming from the , she was facing away from Regina. Her right hand was around Robin's throat, his face beat red, he tried to remove her hands which made her tighten it even more. Regina would want the bastard to die, but Kara isn’t a killer, she wouldn’t forgive herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina stood up and walked slowly next to her. Placing her hand onto her arm slowly sliding up her shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He isn’t worth your strength. Let him go, love.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Over the course of time Kara had taught them how to speak in her language, and now it will be easier to talk to one another without no one understanding but the four of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He touched you!! He touched what was mine, OURS!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She growled tightening her hand around his throat. He tried to scream but couldn’t when his air was knocked out of him. Regina has to be quick or Kara wouldn’t ever forgive herself, Kara always told them to try to calm her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know. But you won’t forgive yourself, Kara. Let him go. Tell him to remove the spell.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She said, eyeing the flushed man who was struggling to breathe, he was scratching and tugging on the Kryptonian but she didn’t budge. Kara released her hold but kept him in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remove it. Now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin whimpered but lifted up the spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ever come near or towards my girlfriend I will have Agent Danvers come and kill you, and knowing her she wouldn’t care and just leave you body to bleed out.” Hearing Supergirl curse was new for the man. But hearing Agent Danvers was close to the hero he wouldn’t dare go onto the bad side ever again.He shocked his head fast and couldn't even speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let him go and he fell with a thud, scrambling backwards towards the door the was looking between the Kryptonian and the mayor. He has to admit they are very strong together especially with the warrior and vampire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up and ran out of the . Regina giggled at the scared man. Calling him a “man” when he is scared of a female. Basically an alien female. Oh well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina turned around to look at Kara who was still facing away, her shoulder moving up and down from the heavy breathing. Regina had placed her hand on her shoulder and visibly saw she had relaxed a little. She turned her around to look into her eyes. Once their eyes were locked she saw a lot of anger behind them. She trailed her hand down her chest to where her shield was and felt her beating heart, fast and hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take me home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara had wrapped her arms around her bottom thighs and lifted her up Regina quickly wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, burying her head into her neck. Kara had left the mayor  in a flash, with one thing in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>At the Mills-Karnstein-Danvers-  Residents </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara and Regina returned to the Mansion Regina let go off Kara so she can open the door and slowly the superhero walked in, Regina followed and turned around and closed the door, she heard Kara remove her  in a flash, “Kara, I..” she started as she turned around but before she could talk more she was roughly, not to hard Kara still have a sense of mind not to use all her strength, pinned to the door and Kara’s lips was on her with a possessive growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina just let it happen as she moaned into Kara’s mouth once their tongues came into contact, Kara clawing at her pencil , ripping it into the mix “Ours, Mine!” Kara growled against Regina’s lips, her left hand ripping Regina button down  and tossing it not caring where and going to rip the rest of her  and panties, making her legs spread and jamming two fingers into her wet heat. Regina moaned out and clung hold of Kara’s shoulders, gasping as Kara started moving in a fast pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours, there’s.” Kara thrusted a third finger into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as the third finger shoved into her, her chest heaving from the pain and pleasure of Kara’s finger going into drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a pitiful whine as Kara’s fingers left her and hosted her up once again, wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist tight, Regina wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulder and locked her hands behind Kara’s head, looking into Kara’s eyes with nothing but love and passion “ Yours” Regina whispered followed by a loud moan as Kara pressed her fingers on her clit and rubbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara was floating up to the master bedroom as she rubbed furiously onto her girlfriend's clit. “ mine” she said once again. Kicking the bedroom door open and going straight to the bed. She placed Regina down, which got tugged down with Regina held onto her shoulders and waist fitting perfectly between her legs. Regina cupped Kara’s face and wiped her bottom lip with her thumb leaning up to kiss her softly, passionately and slowly until it got heated and still passionately spilling out both of their feelings into the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled into the kiss and pushed her index finger and middle finger into her wet folds and pushed them both knuckles deep, Regina let out a breathy moan. Kara kissed all the way down towards her neck, remembering that Carmilla had bit her their, vampire marking which she had done to everyone, kissing her way down to her collar bone, down between her breast, before moving forward lapping both nipples and sucking it giving each attention twisting and biting. She moved on giving her love bites as she trail down moving past her pubic curls reaching her destination. With her free hand revealed her clit and started sucking on it while juices still came out of Regina, lapping it up loving the sounds Regina is making for her. Regina’s moan had picked up in volume as Kara started rapidly moving her fingers. Regina hands flying to the sheets and Kara’s hair as she started bucking her hips into Kara’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” She screamed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara removed her fingers to replace them with her tongue and pushed deeper as her fingers went to Regina clit and rubbed.  Regina was panting and moaning her chest was heaving as she tried to  and moan at the same time. She was on the verge of her orgasm, Kara can feel it. Once again removing her tongue and putting three fingers into her not letting her adjust and started moving fast as she climbed back up the sweaty body under her. Regina hands going to claw at Kara’s back as she clung onto her tightly as her orgasm is close just a little more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara leaned in and kissed her neck tasting  in the mix, moving up close to her ear  whispering “Come for me” as she curled her fingers. That was it for Regina, coming with a scream of Kara running off her tongue. She shivering and back arch of the bed clinging onto Kara for dear life. Kara is going in and out slowly letting Regina ride out her orgasm until she falls limp on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara took out her fingers gently feeling Regina shiver and she let out a moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you. Only you.” Regina said as soon as she got her breathing under control. Kara looked at her and the brunette realized tears falling out of her crystal eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I just- he was touching you and I got mad. I could have killed him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but…..I wanted to. I wanted to do nothing but make him stop breathing. And I didn’t care. I didn’t care if he fell to the ground breathless. I just wanted him gone.” She said snuggling into Regina space as she buried her head into her neck, the mayor started messaging her scalp as she sobbed into her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know Kara, how you get mad. I've seen it before and I saw it today. It's how….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get.” They both looked up at the door and saw Carmilla leaning on the door way, before using her vampire speed to go towards the bed sitting on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carm.” They both whispered sitting up to hug her and kissed her, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have y’all been home?” Kara asked as she pulled back from the kiss playing with Carmilla's short black hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just got in. Lexa is down stairs making , we heard what happened at the . If I was here I would have killed him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would do the same.” Coming from Lexa she comes towards the bed crawling towards Regina and Kara. Regina wrapped her arms around her neck bringing her in for a kiss and whispering a welcome home she let go and Kara did the same. Remaining in her brace as Carmilla wrapped Regina up close to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” She asks both Kara and Regina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay. He didn’t do anything more.” Regina said playing with Carmilla fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay. Just glad y’all are home. How was the training at the camp?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want to talk about it.” Carmilla grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was fun!” Lexa said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna hear about this one.” Regina and Kara said at the same time, giggling as Carmilla growled and left the bed. Regina started laughing, getting off the bed, grabbing her slick robe and following Carmilla out the door. Lexa stayed curled up with Kara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know how you feel, Kara. I wanted to kill one of my agents yesterday because of how they were acting towards Carmilla. When we was fighting I was going to hard, I broke her nose telling her that she have to be better and repeatedly making her fall and be bruised. Carmilla saw it and took me somewhere private and let me take the anger out on her. It helped a lot. But I knew what she was saying, She belonged to me. To use and she loves us and she wouldn’t trade anything in the world for us. And that is with Regina. Regina would never leave your side. Remember when you and Regina got kidnapped by Lex Luther? And he told Regina to choose between you two, who lives and who dies? She chose herself because she knows all the bad things that happened in her past. She doesn’t care if she dies or not, she will still choose you, me or Carmilla over anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara has shifted so she can wrap her legs around her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, I love y’all. Y’all mean the world to me.” She said looking into chocolate brown eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love you too.” She said smiling and kissing Kara softly on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Lets go and help with ."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That took longer then we thought with all the arguing and.....stuff but we good.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>